hotel_transylvaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mavis Dracula
Mavis '''jest córką Draculi i Marthy. Ma 118 lat (jest nastolatką). W drugiej części filmu, ma już 125 lat. Jest żoną Johnnatana, mamą Dennisa, a także dowiadujemy się, że wnuczką wampira Vlada. Osobowość Mavis jest uparta, inteligentna, ciekawska, szczera i łagodna. Marzy o podróżowaniu po świecie i chce, żeby jej tatuś zrozumiał, że może jej zaufać i dać jej podróżować po świecie. Pewnego dnia spotyka Jonathana i nieświadomie zakochuje się w człowieku. Potrafi również komuś pomóc, nawet jeśli to może jej zagrażać. Kiedy ludzie podpychali pod nos chleb z czosnkiem, a także kiedy się palili ona na to odpowiedziała "Ja cię kręcę Pan się pali. Czy mogę coś zrobić? Jakoś pomóc?" Wygląd zewnętrzny Mavis ma bladą skórę, niebieskie oczy i krótkie czarne włosy z grzywką na czole. Nosi czarną sukienkę z golfem, czarne długie koronkowe rękawiczki bez palców, czarno-czerwone leginsy w paski i czerwone buty. Ma też czarną szminkę na ustach, pomalowane na czarno paznokcie oraz czarne cienie do powiek. Hotel Transylwania '''Dzieciństwo Przyszła na świat w 1894 roku, jako córka Draculi i Marthy w Transylwanii. Po śmierci swej matki, wychowywana była przez ojca, który specjalnie dla niej zbudował bardzo bezpieczne miejsce, tylko dla potworów - Hotel Transylwanię. Miejsce to miało jej zapewnić brak kontaktu z niebezpiecznymi ludźmi i ochronę na wieki. Życie w Hotelu Nie wiemy za dużo o tym, o Mavis robiła w hotelu przez lata. Widzimy to dopiero, kiedy kończy ich 118 i wkracza w dorosłość. Kiedy jej ojciec przygotowuje jej sto-osiemnastą imprezę urodzinową, ona zastanawia się, jak powiedzieć mu o jej planach związanych z wyjazdem z hotelu. Rozmawia przy tym z lustrem (w którym się nie odbija) i udaje Draculę, mówiąc: "Ale Mavy-baby, to niebezpieczne, ble ble ble!". ''Wtem wchodzi jej ojciec, by złożyć jej życzenia i powiedzieć, że może samodzielnie wyruszyć poza mury hotelu. Podekscytowana dziewczyna zmienia się w nietoperza i przebrana w koszulę w kwiaty i z walizką w łapkach, chce wylecieć przez okno. Jednak Dracula zatrzymuje ją i mówi, że wolno jej tylko polecieć do pobliskiej wioski. Rozczarowana wampirka niechętnie na to przystaje i jednocześnie uradowana z oferty, wylatuje przez okno. Dracula jednak okazał się nie być wspaniałomyślnym ojcem i leci za swoją córką. Nieświadoma tego faktu Mavis cieszy się z lotu i wkrótce dociera na miejsce. We wiosce ogląda wszystkie witryny sklepowe ze skupieniem i podziwem. Wtem widzi ludzi, zmierzających w kierunku niej z widłami. Dziewczyna nie jest wrogo nastawiona i chce zacząć rozmowę. Po chwili jednak orientuje się, że mieszkańcy nie mają pokojowych zamiarów. Nie chce jednak rezygnować i za wszelką cenę zamierza zrobić dobre wrażenie. Nie dziwi ją jednak fakt, że ludzie ci poruszają się zupełnie nienaturalnie, a jeden z nich nawet podpalił się przez pochodnię, ale w ogóle na tym nie ucierpiał. Zrezygnowana i zrozpaczona Mavis zmienia się w nietoperza i odlatuje do hotelu. Dracula, obserwował wszystko z ukrycia i uradował go fakt, że córka zrezygnowała. Kiedy dziewczyna siedzi już w swoim pokoju, wchodzi jej ojciec. Zadowolony pyta się córki, jak było. Ta, zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, mówi że ludzie są okropni i chcieli ją ugryźć w stopy. Wampir pociesza córkę mówiąc, że będzie miała najlepszą imprezę urodzinową. '''Poznanie Johnny'ego' Kiedy Mavis pomaga zejść ze schodów, swojej jak zawsze ciężarnej ciotce-wilkołaczce Wandzie, ze schodów zrzuca ją człowiek Johnny (przebrany za potwora), który staczał walkę z latającą miotłą jednej ze sprzątaczek. Próbując się pozbierać po upadku, jej wzrok spotyka się ze wzrokiem chłopaka. Od razu oboje coś do siebie poczuli, jednak Dracula zasłania przybysza swoim płaszczem i pyta się córki, czy wszystko gra. Po chwili zabiera Johnny'ego od Mavis, żeby ta się nie dowiedziała o tym, że chłopak tak naprawdę nie jest potworem, tylko człowiekiem. Mayvis ponownie spotyka ojca, kiedy ten próbuje wylecieć z Johnny'm przez okno. Stara się wyciągnąć ze swojego ojca, kim właściwie jest ich gość, na co Dracula odpowiada, że planuje imprezy. Mavis na początku nie chce uwierzyć, że jej ojciec zatrudnił kogoś do pomocy, ale daje się przekonać. Ojciec jej także mówi, że Johhny jest w podobnym wieku co Mavis, więc dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem pyta gościa, czy to prawda. Johnny pyta się, ile wampirzyca ma lat. Słysząc "118" jest trochę zaskoczony, jednak Dracula przywołuje go do porządku, a Johnny odpowiada, że ma 121. Wtem przychodzi rycerz, a raczej pusta zbroja, i mówi że mają problem. Dracula jednak nie przejął się tym, co bardzo zdziwiło Mavis. Dziewczyna zaproponowała, że dotrzyma Johnnemu towarzystwa, podczas gdy jej ojciec pójdzie sprawdzić o co chodzi. Jednak wampir absolutnie na to się nie zgadza, ponieważ ich gość jest strasznie zajęty planowaniem imprezy. Dracula zabiera Johnny'ego ze sobą do jednych z tuneli. Czas spędzony z Johnny'm Mayvis widzi się z Johnny'm w jednym z tuneli, kiedy jej ojciec jest zajęty. Wreszcie ma okazję mu się przedstawić. Kiedy pyta o jego imię, mówi "Frankenstein", jednak Mayvis mówi że to niemożliwe, bo Frankenstein to jej wujek. Chłopak szybko się poprawia i mówi "Johnnystein" i że "rankenstein" to jego kuzyn, dokładnie prawej ręki. Później, kiedy kapela na urodziny Mayvis złożona z Frankensteina, wilkołaka Wayne'a, mumi Murray'a, i niewidzialnego człowieka Griffin'a daje nudny pokaz, Johnny pokazuje im, jak powinni grać i imponuje tym faktem Mayvis. Kiedy dzień się kończy, Mavis spędza większość czasu z Johnny'm. * Biorą udział w bardzo nudnej grze w Bingo, zorganizowanej przez Draculę * Następnie Johnny rozwesela towarzystwo przy grze w kalambury, dając popis na hulajnodze * Bawią się na basenie w "Na moje plecy" Johnny jednak zostaje wyrzucony z hotelu przez Draculę i kiedy przez cmentarz, spotyka Mayvis. Dziewczyna proponuje mu żeby poszedł z nią na dach. Chłopak mówi, że stąd można by zobaczyć Budapeszt, na co Mayvis z entuzjazmem pyta się, czy to jest gdzies koło "Hajajów". Kiedy słońce zaczyna wschodzić, Mayvis parzy się w stopę. Johnny jednak postanawia zostać na dachu i pokazać dziewczynie wschód słońca. Oczarowana Mayvis stoi z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Pod stopami chłopaka dach niestety się zapada i spada prosto do sauny, gdzie siedzi Dracula z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Dracula spotyka swoją córkę z korytarzu, dziwi się, dlaczego ona jeszcze nie śpi. Zaczyna z nią rozmowę, z której dowiaduje się, że Mayvis prawdopodobnie jest zakochana w Johnnym. Dziewczyna mówi też ojcu, że wie, że to mama pierwsza pocałowała jej tatę, bo ona nie miał śmiałości. Wtem przychodzi zbroja informująca o awarii i Dracula musi iść. Poznanie prawdy Kiedy nadchodzi czas przyjęcia urodzinowego, wampirka przygotowuje swoje ubranie i wychodzi na imprezę. Johnny mówi, że wygląda pięknie. Oboje zaczynają ze sobą tańczyć, ale po pewnej chwili Mayvis powoli przestaje i patrzy Johnny'emu w oczy, który zaczyna odczuwać strach, jak to wszystko się skończy. Dziewczyna jednak mówi, że może to dobrze i całuje go. Jednak Dracula widział wszystko i szybko rozdziela ich. Mayvis próbuje my wytłumaczyć, że to był tylko buziak, ale zostaje uciszona przez swego ojca. Jednak dziewczyna nie poddaje się i mówi, że wolno jej się całować i nawet lubić ludzi. Mówi Dracowi, że może nawet wróci do tamtej wioski i spróbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z ludźmi. Jej ojciec w gniewie mówi, że to niemożliwe, bo tak naprawdę tej wioski nie ma, bo to był tylko trik, żeby nigdy już nie wyszła z hotelu. Mayvis ranią te słowa, i nie wierzy, że ojciec chciał ja zamknąć w tym hotelu wiedząc, że jej marzeniem jest wyrwać się stąd. Chwilę później, zamrożony Quasimodo wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Nie może mówić, ale Mucha tłumaczy jego bełkot: "W hotelu jest człowiek". ''Wskazuje na Johnny'ego, a pośród przebywających na sali wybucha panika. Tylko Mayvis stoi bez ruchy i nie może uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Jednak później przytula się do chłpaka i mówi, że to nic nie zmienia i że i tak chce z nim być. Johnny jednak widząc minę Draculi, spełnia jego wolę i mówi, że on nienawidzi potworów (co oczywiście mija się z prawdą) i zostawia dziewczynę samą. Kiedy Dracula próbuje pocieszyć córkę, ta wybucha gniewem i krzyczy "''To przez ciebie!!!", ''i odchodzi z przyjęcia. '''Zing' Dracula znajduje swoją córkę, siedzącą samotnie na dachu i oglądającą prezent od swojej matki na 118 urodziny. Jest to książka opowiadająca miłosną historię jej matki i ojca. Na końcu pisze, żeby dziewczyna nie przegapiła swojego "Zing", bo ono zdarza się raz w życiu. Dziewczyna później wraca do swojego pokoju. Dracula czując, że popełnij błąd, wyrusza na poszukiwania Johnny'ego. Kiedy wraca razem z nim do Mavis, Johnny mówi jej, że to co powiedział na przyjęciu, nie było prawdą. Zrobił to tylko dlatego bo bał się reakcji jej ojca. Chłopak mówi też, że Mavis jest jego Zing. Oboje patrzą sobie w oczy, aż wreszcie całują się. Mavis spędza z Johnny'm resztę swoich urodzin, jako z nowym chłopakiem. Hotel Transylwania 2 Ślub Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Hotel Transylvania Kategoria:Hotel Transylvania 2 Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Przyjaciele